


Insomnia

by angelwiththebluebox



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [6]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst, F/F, FebuWhump2021, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwiththebluebox/pseuds/angelwiththebluebox
Summary: takes place right after Andromache looses Quynh
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140539
Kudos: 7





	Insomnia

Andromache is afraid to sleep. 

Every time she closes her eyes she sees Quynh, screaming, crying,  _ afraid _ . 

Andromache hates the nightmares that woke her the first night. 

Of Quynh at the bottom of the ocean, drowning over and over and over again, waiting for Andromache to find her. 

She never wanted any of her people to go through that again. 

So she would stay awake, she would find Quynh. 

Even if it killed her. 

***

Nicolo was worried. 

Andromache hadn’t slept in five days, keeping herself awake on rage and sadness. 

“Yusuf.” Nicolo whispers, poking his partner’s shoulder. “Yusuf.”

“Yes, my love?” Yusuf replies. 

“We need to talk to Andromache.” 

“I thought we agreed to let her grieve, Nicolo. It’s only been five days. Andromache and Quyhn have been together longer than we have.” 

“I know, and I agree. But she needs sleep.” 

“Alright, Nicolo. We’ll talk to her in the morning.”

***

“Andromache? Could we talk?” Nicolo takes a seat next to her, and Yusuf sits on Andromache’s other side. 

“What do you want?” Andromache demands, shakily sipping a cup of tea. 

“You need to sleep. Your body might be able to heal itself, but sleep is good.”

“I need to find Quynh.”

“You won’t be able to find Quynh if you’re half dead.” Yusuf points out. 

“Sleep isn’t a priority right now!” Andromache stands up, ready to leave. 

Nicolo’s hand shoots out and grabs her wrist.

“Andromache-”

“It’s Andy.” Andy says, pulling her wrist out of Nicolo’s grasp. She storms out of the room, leaving Nicolo and Yusuf staring in shock. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!!!
> 
> please leave kudos and comments!!!!
> 
> xx


End file.
